Blurred Lines (teaser)
by sparklymeg
Summary: Edward Cullen: secret phone sex operator, dirty talking pro and hopelessly in love with his best friend. When a familiar voice calls in, will the lines between friendship, love, and lust become blurred? A teaser of our one-shot entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Twific Contest


**EPOV**

Oh Jesus. Don't say my fucking name, woman. Imma blow my load in my pants right now. I slow my hand, stroking lightly, trying to pull myself back from the brink. I need control right now.

"You like that, Marie?"

You answer with another breathy moan.

"Now, Marie, keep one hand working that hot little nipple. With the other, I want you to trace down your body. A light touch, Marie, just trace your fingers down your ribs." You let out a shuddering breath. "Now a little lower, lay one finger over your pussy lips. Don't dip into it yet, baby. That's all mine. Just tickle those lips, baby, tease them. I bet you can feel the wetness pooling between your thighs. I bet you're sticky from your slick pussy juices. I bet you taste fucking amazing, Marie."

"Oh... Jesus..."

Yeah, that's not my name, baby, but whatever works for you.

"So you're about to dip one finger into that sweet little cunt, but you hear a door slam. You're on high alert, Marie. Because you've been caught red-handed."

"I have?" You sound so fucking innocent.

"Yes, Marie. I've just come home. And you know it's me. You know I forbade you to pleasure yourself without me there. Your cum belongs to me. I told you to lay naked on the bed and wait for me. But you couldn't wait could you, Marie? You're a greedy, dirty girl."

"I am?"

"Yes, Marie. You're lying there with your finger half-dipped into that slick pussy, and the bedroom door opens. You know you've been caught. I may have to punish you, Marie. No one touches that sweet cunt but me."

"Oh fuck..."

Oh God, say fuck again.

"So, Marie, I stand over you. My shirt is off and I have my cock out already. I knew you'd be waiting for me so I stripped on my way up the stairs. Fuck, you look sexy lying there naked, spread out, waiting for me. You skin is slick with sweat, despite the chill. You're fucking hot. You're fucking cock hungry too, because you lick your lips as your eyes zone in on my cock. Do you want it Marie?"

"Mmm... yes..."

"Where do you want it, Marie? I need you to tell me. Say it. Out loud."

"Mmm... I want it in my mouth."

_Jesus. _

"Your mouth, Marie? Would you let me fuck your mouth? Would you get my dick all wet, so I could fuck your tits?"

"Oh shit, yes..." Your breathing is faster now and I can tell you're close. But I'm nowhere near done with you yet.

"You need to slow down, Marie. We have a long way to go tonight," I whisper.

"We do?"

"We do. I wanna make you come more than once tonight, Marie. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Good, Marie, now slip one finger into that tight pussy. Are you soaked?"

"Mmm...yes...so wet..."

"Good girl, Marie. Now, back to our little scenario. Imagine I'm standing above you. My cock's out and I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I want you get my dick nice and wet and sticky so I can fuck those tits. I bet your tits are nice, Marie. I bet they fit perfectly in my hands."

I hear your breathing getting deeper and faster, just like the time I listened outside your door. I wonder who you're picturing. Is it my face you see as I describe this fantasy to you?

* * *

**Hmm... so yeah. For those of you who may have missed it, this was an entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest - Twilightladies and I collaborated on this, and it is posted on our collab profile "SparklyLadies" if you want to check out the full one-shot. The link is on my profile :) **

**We were delighted that the entry placed in the Dirty Five, which was the top 5 in the public vote ! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and voted for "Blurred Lines" in the DTE Contest. **

**We plan to add to the one-shot, so if you are interested in reading more dont forget to add SparklyLadies to your author alerts. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
